Reunion
by decessus
Summary: Xana's back, and he's not happy. Can the kids shut him down again or will it take something else to make him stop? Rated T due of swearing. AU One sided SissyXXana, eventual XanaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Code Lyoko fic, so it may not be very good. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. I will warn you now, this story is AU and takes place after the end of the T.V. series. I will try to keep people in character, but it is AU so expect at least some OOCness. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Moonscoop...or whoever owns Code Lyoko. I only own Harmony, this story, and the hidden control towers. This particular version of Xana was actually thought up by a friend of mine.**

* * *

"Who will it be? You? Or them?"

Face set in a scowl, Harmony glares at the person standing calmly in front of her, despite the gun leveled at his chest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the crabs, their scythe-like legs poised to kill the kids. They weren't really her friends, but they were the closest thing she had here, and they had no place in this conflict.

Letting out a long, slow sigh, she clicks the safety on the gun before tossing it around to hand it to him, handle first, her hand loosely gripping the barrel.

Lips quirking upwards slightly, he takes the proffered weapon and melts it with electricity, "so predictable." The faints predatory smile conspired with slightly messed, storm grey hair and dark red eyes to send a chill down Harmony's spine.

"It's called compassion, Xana. Look into it," her voice could have made ice seem warm.

Light-skinned and well-muscled, there was little to distinguish her from any other girl; at least, until you saw her eyes. Pale as a winter sky and ice purple besides, they shined brightly from a vaguely heart shaped face framed by white hair tinted the same color as her eyes.

"Compassion or foolishness. It hardly matters. The fact of the matter is, I'm here with all my power, and you don't have a chance."

She hurls herself backwards as his sword cuts a deadly arc through the air.

Eyes snapping open to darkness, she gasps silently for breath as her brain scrables to catch up. Slowly, her breathing returns to normal as she recognizes her dorm in Kadic Academy.

It's been an entire summer since the Lyoko warriors' ultimate victory over Xana, and Harmony still couldn't believe he was gone. She still expected an attack at any moment, even though she knew that the only thing left of him was the nightmares.

Sighing in defeat, she waders over to her laptop, knowing there was no hope of more sleep this night. As she logs in, two things catch her attention. First, that one of Lyoko's four hidden control towers was active, odd in itself since Lyoko had been shut down. Second, a small message box sat at the bottom of the screen. Scanning the message, her stomach knots in sick dread.

"Well Pet, did you miss me?"

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and give me some feedback please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Schools been a drag and i had a bit of writers block for a while. I realize they're short. I like doing them like this. Sorry. So...yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own very little. Just Harmony and the story idea in this chap.**

* * *

The next morning found an exhausted Harmony pouring over her laptop and picking uninterestedly at her breakfast. Endless strings of data march across the screen as her fingers fly over the keys.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Odd's appearance is heralded by his question, causing tired eyes to rise to his joking face. She snorts, the indelicate sound answering better than words ever could.

"Not hardly. Perhaps forty-five minutes at most," he shakes his head in simple disbelief, even as he shovels food into his mouth.

"Are you going to finish that?" His answer is in the form of her tray, which is shoved across absentmindedly. No one was really surprised by this. It had long since been established that the more tired she was, the less appetite she had.

"What are you working on anyway?" Jeremy's voice is interested and he leans over in an attempt to make out the screen. Harmony grimaces as line after line of red, corrupted data pops up and her typing impossibly becomes still faster.

"I'm having a pissing contest with the computer virus from hell; what's it look like?" Even exhausted and grouchy, she has to swallow a smirk at the looks on their faces. She'd forgotten that they'd never had to deal with her in one of these moods before.

"…do you need a hand?"

"Not really. It's my home computer that's infected. I'm using a remote log-in to debug it that way," Aelita looks interested, but is stopped from adding her own questions by Ulrich making a noise and exclaiming

"We're gonna be late to class!" Harmony glances at the time before jumpng up and quickly stowing her laptop, before running out the door.

**X-X-X-X**

Gym. Of all the classes to have first thing in the morning, it had to be gym. It wouldn't have been so bad if she'd had any energy. Still, she enjoyed it and there was yet to be a time she couldn't run, tired or not.

"look out!" She dives forward even as something goes rushing past behind her. Rolling over, she feels her irritated tirade wither and die as she finds herself face-to-face with a fiant…bowling ball?

"Oh crap," she scrambles to her feet and sprints out of the way as the mega-tank split open and fired.

Mrs. Hertz was lecturing on photosynthesis while Jeremy diligently took notes. Hearing a strange noise, it took him a moment to realize his laptop was going off. Checking it caused a knot of cold dread to form in the pit of his stomach as the alert for an activated tower showed mockingly.

Even before he could alert Odd and Ulrich, the class became aware of screaming from outside The sight that greeted those who chose to check the windows was both comical and terrifying. Much of the gym class had already fled, with the few stragglers disappearing quickly. A mega-tank stood in the center of the track area, about to fire off its laser horizontally. Various destroyed trees and equipment bore mute testament to its attempts to hit people normally.

Just before it could fire off, Harmony came sprinting out of nowhere with one of the pole vaulting poles held like a lance. It impales the tank's target with enough force to knock it back over into its normal position and allow Harmony to vault up and over the defeated monster.

"Jeremy, what's going on?!" Ulrich's slightly panicked question is immediately followed by Odd's,

"Yeah Einstein, what gives? I thought we took care of Xana?"

"It must have restored itself somehow. We have to get to the factory and shut down the tower!"

"What about Harmony?" Aelita's question recalls their attention to the window, where the mega-tank had been replaced by several hornets and crabs.

Harmony was a new student with a skill to rival Jeremy's when it came to computers. Now she had somehow made it under one of the crabs and was running between its feet and confusing it. "I'll help her. The rest of you go," Odd's plan was met with nods as the rest of them left.

**X-X-X-X**

The damn things just kept on coming. First the mega-tank, then the crabs, now she was fighting hornets and…was that a tarantula? Damn…she needed a better weapon.

"Harmony, duck!" She obeyed just as a discus went hurtling came hurtling from behind her to nail one of the hornets. Her response was to turn and tackle Odd out of the way as the monster's buddies returned fire.

"We have to get to the factory," she wasted no time on thanks, instead hauling the startled boy to his feet and snagging her bag.

"Huh? W-why would we have to go there?" Odd was nervous and suspicious. She couldn't really blame him all things considered, but she didn't have the time to be sneaky about this.

"Well, unless you want these things to keep attacking the school…I guarantee it's not the students they're after.

"Huh?"

"Ugh…nevermind. Just come on!" Grabbing his sleeve she sprints for the sewers, dragging the hapless boy with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've actually had this and the next two chapter written for a while now. I just never got around to typing them. Hopefully I'll get the other two up shortly. **

**Yay! Longest chapter so far. Bit heavy on the dialogue. There just isn't very much action here, so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Oh, and another thing I probably should have mentioned earlier. Aside from the obvious fact that it's AU, I've actually only watched season 1, part of season 2, and one or two episodes of season three. Keep that in mind when you're reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Harmony. Her outfit in this chapter is partly mine, but the idea of it came from Diablo III.**

* * *

"Oh no!" The group had picked up Yumi and William on the way and had made it to the factory without incident. Now they were stranded in the control room after having had to sneak around the tarantulas guarding the elevator.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"The activated tower gives Xana complete control of the scanners. I can't send you to Lyoko without the scanners, and I can't access the scanners while the tower's up."

"So what? We've lost already?" Ulrich sounds angry. Before anyone can answer, Odd and Harmony climb down from the ceiling, Harmony still toting her laptop bag.

"What are you doing here? And why'd you bring her?" Jeremy's slightly accusatory tone has Odd bristling.

"Bring her? She brought me! And spent the whole trip grumbling about irritating computer viruses."

"You know about Xana?!" Yumi's demand is met with an affirmative noise as Harmony drops her bag and moves peremptorily over to the computer and runs a critical eye over the screen. An amused snort cuts off further questions as she leans around Jeremy and starts typing while remarking,

"Really Xana? This is the best you can do? This is child's play. I can give you five minutes of control over the scanners. I'm not sure what will happen if you get devirtualized. You may be fine, you may not. I would not suggest experimenting though. I can try to fight him for overall control, but there's no way in hell I'm capable of typing fast enough to get the necessary programming done."

"So why even bring it up? And how do you know all this?" She ignores the second part of William's question almos matter of course. To the first she replies,

"You didn't let me finish. I can fight him for control, but I'd have to be in Lyoko to do so. With the necessary programs I could do it from out here, but I do not have those programs."

"Why should we trust you?" Looking steadily into Jeremy's scowling, frankly suspicious face, she responded without a hint of malice,

"Do you have a choice?" No one answered. There wasn't a need to. "Almost ready. Get going," they obeyed, shooting her a few last, suspicious looks. "And…go!" She hits enter and runs for the scanners, even as Jeremy sends the others on their way.

X-X-X

"The activated tower is about forty kilometers to your north. How's it looking down there guys?"

Great Einstein. Where's Harmony?"

"Present," the voice came from above. Looking up, Harmony smirked invisibly at the open-mouthed shock on their faces. She was wearing a skin-tight outfit of ice purple, with slightly light plate greaves, gauntlets, and shoulder plates. A leather belt of a darker hue hung on a slant across her waist with a small pouch attached to the side. A hood cast an unnatural shadow over her face, leaving only the faintest outline of cheek and chin visible. In one hand she held a long staff, tipped on either ed with two blades crossing into an infinity symbol. The thing that really caught their attention though, was the wings. They held her in a gentle hover, bright tendrils of light cascading from her shoulders to form vaguely wing shaped forms.

"uh…guys? Xana just shut the scanners down completely. If you get devitrualized, it's game over."

"Don't sweat it Einstein," came Odd's cheerful reply. Looking around at the barren polar region, Harmony felt a flutter of unease. Something about this didn't add up.

"I don't get it…"

"What's not to get? We're stranded here either until the tower gets deactivated or you get control from Xana. So get to it," she glared at William, the look no less effective for her hidden face. He backed off slightly.

"I'd rather know what it is I'm walking in to. There's something not right here. Why only attack the track? Seems like the best place to attack would be biology, seeing as that has four of you in it at once. And why wasn't it harder to get to the lab and the scanners? And before you say anything William, yes I did see the tarantulas. The looked right at us and didn't even move, like they were just there for show. All we had to do was take the long way and we were fine. Besides that, why the hell was it that easy for me to hack the scanners? While I will admit that I pride myself on my ability to hack through pretty much anything, that was fucking ridiculous." That gets them thinking, and troubled frowns appeared.

"Furthermore, aren't his attacks usually geared towards killing you guys? With the exception of Odd after he attacked one of the hornets, did any of you guys actually get attacked?"

"No, we didn't," Ulrich's voice is wary now, her unease spreading to the rest of them.

"Wait. Harmony, you talk like you're really familiar with how our fights usually go."

"I am," she interrupts impatiently, wondering what Odd's point is.

"Right. How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I never even saw you before the start of this school year so how could you know all this?"

"I live here," comes the simple reply.

"What?!" Aelita's response is actually somewhat amusing to her. "But I've never seen you either."

"Well obviously. I usually stay…inside my…tow…er…oh…" her voice is very small by the end. "Oh…this can't end well."

X-X-X

"What do you mean by 'your' tower? And why would your leaving it make a difference?" Jeremy's voice is thoughtful and it was nearly possible to hear the cogs in his brain turning.

"To the first question, it's kind of a long explanation and I'll tell you later if we survive this. To the second…I'd rather not end up like Faera and Damon." Looking at their confused faces she sighs and adds, "Add that into the things to explain later."

"We'll have to hold you to that. Hornets and Tarantulas heading your way. Get moving guys!"

"Go. And good luck." Harmony wasted a few moments watching the children race off, a pang of remorse that they had to be involved making itself known, before doing a mid-air flip and speeding towards the way tower.

Coming to the tower, the children stop to survey the situation. Two tarantulas and three crabs ranged about the tower, which was located on a platform across a narrow bridge.

"Careful, you've got three Tarantulas coming from behind. The Hornets went after Harmony."

"Thanks for the warning Jeremy," Yumi responds. Glancing at each other, the kids nod and charge.

* * *

**Please review? I know how I'm gonna end this more or less, but I have no idea how to get there. Help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Yeah, I suck. I know. Sorry about that. Here's an early Christmas present for you though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. That should be obvious by now. I just own the things which clearly weren't part of the shows...like this story line and Harmony.**

* * *

Shooting out of the tower as though fired from a cannon, Harmony immediately folded her wings and plummeted into the cloud cover coating the mountain region. A loud buzzing overhead informed her that the monsters had, for the moment, lost her. Skimming just below the clouds, she weaved expertly between the peaks.

"Mantas on your tail and you're heading straight for two mega-tanks," Harmony sighs in response, but nevertheless continues on.

"Well, whatever else he does, at least Xana's consistent in one thing."

"What?

"Simple. He knows I cannot out fly and hate Mantas. So he sends Mantas after me…a lot." Silence answered her and she soon came into sight of the waiting bowling balls.

"Harmony, there's another monster around! I don't know what it is!" Jeremy's startled explanation caused her to smile faintly, and she laughed.

"Good. I was hoping she would be here."

"Who?" She ignored his question, focusing instead on the mega-tanks and trusting to luck that she was still out of range of the Mantas. Both tanks opened, but neither managed to fire as a small throwing knife took one, and a large cat-like creature pounced on the other and clawed its target to shreds.

With the path now clear, girl and beast both sped into a crack in the side of one of the mountains so narrow that the cat's fur brushed the walls on either side and she was forced to fly sideways. "Harmony? Where are you? You're **off** the map."

"Home," comes her simple response as she hovers in the middle of the mountains base. She begins to rise sedately towards the summit of the immense, hollow peak as the Mantas frustrated cries echo from behind her. The cat raced about the circumference, taking advantage of the narrow pathway leading up the sides. Approximately three-quarters of the way up rested a large platform, hanging in the center of the cone and held in place by massive pathways of stone connecting to the mountain's sides. She floated over the side in time to see the cat dispatch the last of those monsters Xana had set to guard the tower.

Landing lightly on the platform, she lightly stroked the creature's head. Resembling a mountain lion, the creature was colored the same light grey as the mountains themselves. It more closely resembled its model than any other Lyoko creature, and seemed not to possess any of the usual trappings such as guns or lasers. The target rested between its shoulder blades, in a place that would be near impossible to hit unless you were above it.

"Good girl," she murmurs quietly. The cat gives a rumbling purr, before stepping back as Harmony entered the tower.

X-X-X

"Jeremy, how's it looking up there?" The fight was going badly. While the original tower guards had been easy enough to destroy, then the tarantulas that were chasing them had caught up and were joined by a mega-tank. The warriors were hard pressed and faring badly. Odd and William each had only ten lifepoints left. Ulrich had thirty, Yumi had thirty-five, and Aelita was faring best of all at fifty lifepoints.

I'm trying!" Comes Jeremy's stressed rejoinder as he tries frantically to do something, anything, about the scanners. There'd been no sign of any help from Harmony.

"Odd!" He glances up at Yumi's cry, just in time to see Odd's card disappear. His stomach clenches in fear, and then something in another window catches his attention. The scanner program was being re-written. The bugs Xana had placed were being systematically removed. He watches in fascination for a second, before a voice sounds over the speakers,

"Sorry I took so long. I should have this fixed in ten minutes at the maximum. What did I miss?"

"Odd's been devirtualized!"

"…damn it Xana. I'll work on that later. What about the others?"

"Hanging on," Jeremy chews his lip worriedly as he waits, and prays that they'll make it.

X-X-X

Brow furrowed in concentration, Harmony sorts quickly through the information on the interface. Shed almost finished debugging the scanners, despite Xana's fighting her every step of the way. It was not going to do her much good though, if the kids could not deactivate the tower.

Her tower was different from the others. The walls shown with a gentle purple light, and the platforms were a lighter blue that was normal; the symbol inscribed on them the same ice-purple as her eyes. While the walls were still covered in random panels of data, it did not serve to process data as the other ones did. It was a database, and there were quite a few surprises she had stored in here. Finally locating what she was searching for, her hands pause for a moment as a map of Lyoko fills the interface. A victorious smile touches her lips and she could not help but feel a hint of excitement. "Oh, this will be fun."

X-X-X

The kids fought doggedly, but they might as well have been fish in a barrel. Jeremy had told them that the scanners were back up, but so far they hadn't needed them. They were barely managing to avoid being hit, and were only succeeding thanks to a few small patches of color on the platform. The monsters were on the other side of the bridge, the tarantulas firing at them while the mega-tank waited for someone so unwise as to stick their head out. The tower was only a few feet away, but it might as well have been on the other side of an abyss for all they could reach it. They were stuck in a stalemate, with no way to break it.

"Unidentified monsters heading your way fast. Keep an eye out."

"Just what we need," grumbles William. A few more tense minutes pass before the sound of an explosion causes them to look out. Several bird-like monsters were attacking Xana's monsters, who were responding in kind. Not bothering to question their luck, Aelita runs into the tower and soon after they're on their way to the past.

* * *

**I warn you now, the next chapter's going to be the longest yet. It's going to be explaining some of the back story of this thing, so hopefully you like it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
